


Misunderstandings

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Blind bucky, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Steve thinks his neighbor is cute and Natasha won't let it go, especially when she finds out that same neighbor has been ignoring Steve.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to radio show and someone called in and had this happen. I think with Steve's stubborn streak, I can totally see this happening.

“So, pizza or Chinese?” Natasha bored tone found Steve looking through his front window. He heard her nail clicking on her phone screen while looking through the menus.

“Whatever you want.” Steve replied. He let go of the curtain and closed the sun back out before taking a step away and moving back to glance quickly at the house across the street. He watched as the new black lab pulling around his owner in the back yard playing tug of war. 

“Steve?” Natasha’s hand gripped his shoulder, making him jump and quickly let go of the curtain, turning back to her. Her eyes narrowed as his widened.

“Pizza.” Steve said.

“What are you looking at?” Natasha went to open the curtain only for Steve to slam his hand over top.

“Nothing.” Steve gripped her shoulder and turned her towards his living room. She rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm, spinning and ripping open the curtain, looking at the man and his dog.

“So, what’s the deal with the cutie and the guy?” Natasha turned to look at him.

“Nothing!” Steve opened and closed his mouth, trying to pull the curtain from her strong grip.

“Steven.” Her perfect red eyebrow arched.

“Natalia.” Steve countered.

“That’s not even my name.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Roll your eyes again and they will roll out of your head.” Steve said. 

“You’re one to talk.” Natasha said. Steve pursed his lips and tried to pull the curtain back out of her hand. “I can go ask him?” Natasha let go and gripped the front door’s doorknob instead.

“No!” Steve shouted and slammed himself against the door.

“So, tell me.” Natasha said. Steve glanced between her eyes and looked down at her legs. “You could pick me up and then get taken down instantly or just answer me.” 

“I don’t know, ok?” Steve sighed and looked down at the ground, towards his feet.

“So why are you watching him?” Natasha asked. Her body got tense, “has he threatened you?”

“No!” Steve answered instantly. “No, not at all.” Natasha watched him, crossing her arms slowly.

“Steve,” Natasha’s lips quirked, “do you have a crush?”

“Nat,” Steve groaned.

“Steven Grant Rodgers.” Natasha full out smiled and leaned back to look out the window again, “never knew you’d go for the—” she cut herself off and looked back to him with an eyebrow raised, “beefy.” She winked.

“Stop.” Steve slapped his hands over his face.

“Alright.” She threw up her hands and smiled at him. “So, have you talked to him?”

“No.” Steve answered and walked over to the living room, sitting on his only couch. The tv was playing the Dodgers baseball game they had been previously watching.

“Why not?” Natasha stood in front of the tv.

“Can’t we just watch the game?” Steve sighed.

“Why not, Steve?” Natasha asked.

“I’ve tried. OK? I wave to him every time I see him and even when he is looking my way, he ignores me. So I,” Steve cut himself off and cleared his throat, “I made him some cookies and left them on his front porch with a little note welcoming him to the neighborhood.”

“Aw Steve.” Natasha smiled at him as his cheeks turned red.

“Yeah, aw, until I saw him walk out and step on them.” Steve said. Natasha’s smile fell as her eyebrows draw together.

“What?” Her nose scrunched up at the same time.

“I don’t know! I knocked on the door, he didn’t answer so I just left them there and then I was sitting on my porch and he walked outside, looked around, and stomped on them!” Steve said. Natasha looked towards the door and back at Steve before taking hurried steps to the door. “Natasha!” She whipped open the door and stomped her way across the street. “Natasha, stop!” Steve stood in his own doorway and watched as Natasha banged her fist against the door. Her bright red hair was highlighted by the black front door. Finally, the door opened and Natasha crossed her arms, her body still but Steve knew her tone was deadly. Steve felt awkward as her hand waved his way and the brunette looked his way but not exactly on him. The man’s face scrunched up and then his head hung before speaking to Natasha. After a few minutes, Natasha turned sharply to Steve and waved him over. Steve shook his head and could almost feel the death glare from her. He sighed and shut his door, walking across the street to the two. Natasha’s face was passive once Steve stopped beside her. The man was even more beautiful up close. His beard was trimmed close to his face and hair was pulled back into a bun. The dog was sitting right behind the man while Steve tried not to stare at his thighs.

“Was that him?” The man was looking in between Steve and Natasha. Steve’s eyebrows pulled together.

“Yep.” Natasha answered, watching Steve.

“Hey man. I’m so sorry about not waving back and stuff, uh,” he cleared his throat and pulled his lips into a small smile, “I actually couldn’t, uh, see you. I’m blind.” Steve kept staring at him. Natasha cleared her throat, shaking Steve.

“Wait, are you serious?” Steve said.

“Yeah, man. Sorry.” He said, his head moving a little more and almost setting on Steve but not quite perfect.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry.” Steve felt his face turn red.

“He’s about the same color as a tomato.” Natasha provided. The man let out a laugh.

“It’s fine.” The man said, he held his hand out in Steve’s direction, “I’m James Barnes by the way, friends call me Bucky.” Steve gripped his hand and smiled a little.

“Steve.”

“And?” Natasha raised her eyebrow at Steve. Steve shook his head quickly. “Steve made you some cookies and he said you stepped on them.” Steve quickly wiped his hand over his face.

“Oh, shit man, was that last week?” Bucky frowned. Steve bit his lip.

“Yeah but don’t worry about it.” Steve said, quickly.

“The last neighborhood I was in, some kids left flaming dog poop on the porch so I just thought it was that.” Bucky raked his hand through his hair and pulled out his bun.

“That’s horrible.” Steve scrunched his eyebrows while Bucky shrugged.

“Where did you live?” Natasha asked, eyebrow raised.

“Don’t tell her unless you want them to die.” Steve quickly stopped Bucky. Bucky stopped and smiled but closed his mouth.

“Really?”

“Maybe.” Natasha answered. Bucky let out a small laugh but nodded his head.

“Well, um,” Bucky cleared his throat but held his smile, “I’d really like to apologize for all of this miscommunication.”

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it, no big deal.” Steve immediately responded.

“No, I would. Maybe with dinner?” Bucky asked. The dog behind him stood and nudged his head against the back of Bucky’s leg. Steve’s head shot up and stared at Bucky. He glanced over at Natasha to see her smirking.

“Did she tell you to ask me to dinner?” Steve asked. It was Bucky’s turn to blush.

“No.” Bucky said.

“I would be more than happy to have dinner with you.” Steve said while smiling. Bucky’s own lips turned up into a smile.

“You bring the wine?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, totally. And I’ll bring a new batch of cookies.” Steve said. Bucky let out a laugh. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Alright, you guys are gross, I’m leaving.”


End file.
